custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Wanted: BJ!
Barney's Wanted: BJ! is a custom Barney home video released on April 23, 1996, the same day as Kids For Character. It teaches kids about how breaking the law is a bad thing to do. Synopsis Baby Bop wakes up at sunrise one morning, and instead of waking everyone else up, she instead puts on a CD of rock music over the loudspeaker and goes back to sleep. Meanwhile, BJ comes across Barney reading to Kami, Nick, Juan, Julie and Jason on a sofa. Barney begins to tell BJ about the book but becomes irritated by the nonstop rock music, so he goes to put a stop to it. After he leaves, BJ notices something hanging out from under the sofa. Mistaking it for a piece of paper, he pulls it out and discovers it is a service tag; he then thinks he is going to be arrested because he removed it. BJ tries to put it out of his mind by raking the leaves, but then he decides he will sew the tag back on. He runs to do so but quickly gets knocked unconscious by the rake, and then he has a dream that he is indeed sent to prison. He eventually wakes up with the intention to still sew the tag back on. Barney wakes Baby Bop up and tells her to turn the CD off because there is a squad car outside, which Julie infers that the neighbors called over. Just as BJ is convinced that the police won’t come after him after all, he comes across the squad car and gets frantic. Baby Bop can’t get her stereo turned off, but BJ remedies that by running in a scared frenzy and crashing into it. He tells Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids about his problem, and they both think BJ has nothing to worry about until they hear someone in a megaphone telling them to come out with their hands up; they instead run away frightened. The person with the megaphone turns out to be Derek playing a joke (although Chip doesn’t find it funny). Songs #I Love To Tell Some Stories #Big Trouble #Clean-Up, Clean Up #What Harm Can It Do? #Man Or Muppet #Helping Twilight Win The Crown #Every Sperm is Sacred #Wonky Wake-Up #Run, Run, Run! #Can't You Take A Joke? Trivia *Barney has his 1988 costume and his 1992 voice. *BJ has his 1992 costume and his 1994 voice. *Baby Bop has her 1994 costume and her 1996 voice. *This same group of kids (Kami, Nick, Juan, Julie, Jason, Derek and Chip) also appeared in "Pistachio". *The song "What Harm Can It Do?" is the same one from the U.S. Acres cartoon "Wanted: Wade", but pitched up +15 percent. *The song "Wonky Wake-Up" is the same one from "The Oogieloves in The Big Balloon Adventure", but it was pitched up -12 percent. *When the kids, Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop scream running away from the police car, Barney's scream is from "Kiddie Korner" (when Aloysius Pig is hit with pies) and is pitched up +3 percent, BJ's scream is from "Wanted: Wade" (when Wade Duck finally rips the tag off Orson Pig's couch), Baby Bop's scream is from "Friendship is Magic, Part 1" (when Pinkie Pie sees Twilight Sparkle for the first time), Kami's scream is from "Caitlyn's Day Out" (when Caitlyn sees that the price of cupcakes have changed) but was pitched up +5 percent, Nick's scream is from "Temp Trouble" (when Roy Rooster gets scared of the Frankenstein in the box) but was pitched up +15 percent, Juan's scream is from "The Lion King" (when Simba sees that Mufasa died) but was pitched up +2 percent, Julie's scream is the same as D.W.'s in "The Last Of Mary Moo Cow" (when D.W. screams because Mary Moo Cow is coming to visit Elwood City) but was pitched up +5 percent, and Jason's scream is the same as LarryBoy's in "Leggo My Ego" (when LarryBoy thought the ferris wheel was too high in the air) but was pitched up +6 percent. *When BJ rips the tag off Barney's couch, an instrumental of "Pokemon Haraharaharahara Relay ~Muzukashi Ban~" is played. *In the courtroom scene, the Oogieloves, the Equestria Girls version of Twilight Sparkle, Aloysius Pig, Orson Pig, Michael Jackson, Dorie Goodwyn, Chibiusa, Bill Clinton, Christopher Lloyd and Whoopi Goldberg make cameos in the jury box along with every Barney child from 1992 through 2012. *This episode originally aired as a double feature with Barney and Twilight Sparkle's Potty Adventure on September 17, 1995 on PBS Kids as an after school special after the premiere of Danger Rangers: The Movie. * One of five episodes to not use the Barney Theme Song and I Love You, the others being Imagination Island, Barney and Twilight Sparkle's Potty Adventure!, Skylanders: Spyro's Road Valley II: The Dawn of Barney the Dinosaur and Barney and Friends Meet The Danger Rangers Quotes Barney: Do you feel hale, hearty and ready for action, BJ? BJ: I feel hale, hearty and ready for action? Barney: Today, I'm going to tell you the legend of Robin Hood. Kami: Robin Hood? That's one of my favorite stories! Barney: '''Kami, that's stuuuupendous! '''BJ: Barney! Is this your paper underneath the sofa? Whoopi Goldberg: Please be reminded that once we end our court session, if you plan on talking, if you feel like singing, and if you can't stop dancing, then you're in the right place!(Helping Twilight Win The Crown starts playing, and everyone in the episode except for Chip and Derek dance to the song) Release dates TV airings: *September 17, 1995 *September 17, 1997 *September 17, 1999 *A September 17, 2001 airing was planned, but was cancelled due to 9/11. *September 17, 2006 *September 17, 2012 Home video: *April 23, 1996 (Original VHS release) *October 15, 1999 (Original DVD release, as part of PBS' The Classics line of videos) *May 12, 2007 (Original Blu-Ray release, Hit Entertainment Golden Collection Release) *November 3, 2012 (As part of "The Complete Barney After school Specials Collection" on Blu-Ray, DVD and VHS) VHS Opening Previews: * FBI Anti-Piracy Warning * Now available on Home Video bumper * Danger Rangers * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Joe Scruggs * Baby Songs * U.S. Acres: A Romeo and Juliet Story * Billy Bunny's Animal Songs * Atom Ant: The Movie * Coming soon to Home Video promo * The Best of Your Show of Shows Volume 1 * Flying Rhino Junior High * Bright Beginnings Collection * 勝利のヒーローぴぴぴのぴー(Syourino Hīro Pipipi No Pii) * Finian's Rainbow: The Animated Series * Feature program bumper